Los pilares del amor
by Oly.angel
Summary: Neji es miembro del prestigioso clan Hyuga el cual le presiona para que este se case con su novia de años pero lo que él no sabe es que la nueva vecina de su mejor amigo cambiara sus planes para el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction - NejixTenten

Había trabajado tanto por esa beca y su sueño de ir a la ciudad de Tokio por fin se veía culminado en su trabajo. Ahora su único problema radicaba en dónde se iba a hospedar en la ciudad, quizás sintió un poco de miedo al irse a un lugar en el cual no tenía amistades pero después de consultarlo con la almohada decidió que desde la muerte de su querido hermano ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en aquella casa, así que Tenten eligió aventurarse al basto mundo de la ciudad de Tokio. Encontrar un lugar en donde vivir no fue cosa tan dura como ella imaginaba, ya que tuvo la suerte de encontrar un pequeño apartamento, el cual a pesar de ser modesto cumplía con todos las necesidades básicas.

Tener que ir al congreso de la universidad T el mismo día de la reunión con el abuelo Hyuga acordada por su tío Hiashi eso a Neji le resultaba fastidioso el hecho de tener que lidiar con las peticiones un tanto incoherentes de su abuelo. Si bien el congreso en la universidad T era de su agrado no podía soportar el hecho que después de tan agradable actividad encontrarse con todo el miembro del consejo de la empresa familiar y especialmente a su abuelo, ya que desde la muerte de su padre de cierta forma la relación con el anciano Hyuga se había tornado un poco tensa a la hora de hablar de su futuro personal. En algunas ocasiones Neji no tenía más remedio de darle por su lado al anciano pero cuando a este se le ocurrió de buenas a primeras que en el cumpleaños 28 de su nieto este tendría que estar comprometido y eso al joven nieto no le hizo nada de gracia, si bien es cierto que ya desde hace muchos él estaba en una relación, pero eso con los años había pasado segundo término y tanto él como ella habían acordado una pausa mientras ella se encontrase en el extranjero.

-Realmente tienes que ir ¿verdad?

Neji miraba al chico con señal de fastidio en su rostro, a lo cual su amigo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en señal de entendimiento del sentimiento del pobre chico mortificado.

-Salúdame a tu abuelo y tío- digo el chico entrando al aula de clases

-Claro Lee… será todo un gusto.

El primer día de Tenten en universidad T simplemente fue sorprendente, sentía una enorme emoción al presenciar aquel lugar tan amplio y lleno de vida, el hecho de estar en ese congreso mercadotecnia era una gran oportunidad para ella, ya que gracias a eso conocería a más personas con su mismo interés laboral. Durante todo el ciclo de conferencias no pudo evitar sentir pena y alegría al ver aquel chico de corte raro y ceja generosa y al igual que ella todos pensaban que ese chico estaba más emocionado de lo normal

-Hola- sonreía Lee al ver aquella chica de moñitos cafés

-Hola… – pensando se aquel chico se habría dado cuenta que lo estaba observado

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rock Lee – extendiendo la mano hacia la muchacha sentada enfrente de él

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Tenten – tomando la mano del muchacho y dándole una sonrisa.

-Así que eres nueva en esta universidad – señalo Lee el mapa de ubicación que tenía Tenten en las manos. La chica al ver que aquel chico le señalaba el mapa solo sintió calor en sus mejillas y se limitó a mover la cabeza.

-Ya… ¿y has encontrado ya un lugar?

\- Ya, gracias.

Durante todo el curso Tenten no pudo dejar de reír con todos los comentarios de Lee, además que tampoco podía quitar su atención de esas enormes cejas que sobresalían del joven.

El día siguió su transcurso y cuando Tenten se disponía a entrar a su departamento noto que aquel chico de grandes cejas era nada y nada menos que su vecino de lado.

-¡Pero que coincidencia !

\- Hola Lee-kun

Desde que Tenten se enteró que aquel chico llamado Lee era su vecino y compañero del curso no tardo en formar una amistad, ya cual consistía de quedarse todas la noches platicando en el pasillo del edificio.

-Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde te has estado metido Lee? – decía un chico ligeramente fastidia dado

-jaja eso lo debería preguntar yo, llevas dos semanas sin mostrar rastro de vida en el curso – levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano a la chica que tenía a lado para ayudarla a levantarse –Por cierto ella es Amma Tenten es nuestra compañera de curso y mi vecina.

-Hola mucho gusto- haciendo una leve reverencia

\- Hola, Hyuga Neji- imitando el gesto de la chica – Lee necesito hablar…

La chica al ver la petición del muchacho prosiguió a despedirse de Lee y entrar a su departamento.

\- ¿Vamos a dentro?

-Realmente la reunión tuvo que ser "interesante" como para dignarte a desaparecer de la universidad algunos días.- sentándose en el sillón

-Mi abuelo se empeña a comprometerme en matrimonio para heredar- echando la cabeza al respaldo del sillón.

-¡Valla! Tu abuelo no pierde el tiempo ¿no puede esperar para ver sus biznietos?-

-… no comprendo… - tapándose la cara con las dos manos – Mi tío está de acuerdo con el viejo. Al parecer planean darme la dirección cuando me case con Aya.

-Bueno, si lo ves así tú y Aya-chan llevan saliendo desde el instituto, es normal que tu familia ya quiera verte sentar cabeza, después de todo tenemos 27

-No… creo que el consejo está presionando al viejo para que deje el puesto y este me está empujando a casarme por la maldita cláusula del testamento de mi padre.

-¿Pero no la familia de Aya-chan es parte del consejo?.. Su familia te está presionando para que te cases con ella…- tacándose la barbilla pensando seriamente el asunto.

-Exacto, eso es lo que no me gusta. Mi tío, a pesar de tener la mayoría de las acciones algún día tendría que cederme la parte de mi padre y creo que eso le quita una carga de sus hombres es allí el ponqué apoya al viejo.

-Pero realmente no creo que eso sea lo que te preocupe más, ¿verdad?- dirigiéndose a la cocina –Te sirvo té o café…-sacando dos tazas del estante

\- Café…- mirando así la ventana – no quiero adelantarme a la situación solo iré con cautela por ahora.

Lee veía a Neji con mucha cautela mientras vertía el café en taza. Aunque él era su mejor amigo no podía dejar de pensar que su situación era complicada, siempre pensó que la familia Hyuga era muy estricto con Neji desde pequeño pero creía entender el por qué, él era un genio.

Aquel ciclo de conferencias había terminado y con ello el evento, cuando todos salieron del auditorio se acumularon algunos compañeros para celebrar el buen trabajo y compañerismo Tenten no pudo evitar buscar a su querido nuevo amigo de cejas generosas.

-Hola Lee-kun- caminando amistosamente hacia él.

-Hola Tenten-chan. ¿Quieres ir a la reunión?

-Claro, porque no. Por cierto quería pedirte si me acompañas a la dirección de la facultad.

-¡Vamos! Puedo preguntar el ¿por qué?

-He decidido quedarme a estudiar la maestría en esta facultad

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que vamos a volvernos vecinos permanentemente!

-jajaja sí – sonriendo amablemente- Aunque eso significa que tendré que buscar trabajo lo antes posible.

Teniendo un día difícil en su trabajo Neji se sentía con las ganas de ir a distraerse, así que fue al bar que siempre frecuentaba. Le gustaba ese lugar porque era silencioso y se podía comer muy bien. Aunque al entrar al lugar no pudo evitar ver la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el establecimiento y cual fue su sorpresa que eran sus excompañeros del ciclo de conferencias.

-¡Valla! Señor Hyuga mira que faltar a la mitad del ciclo y presentarte a la fiesta…pff…- abrazando al pobre muchacho de ojos claros.

-Lee… basta… no te da vergüenza-

\- Él la perdió en la tercera copa, realmente es alcohol no es su amigo- dirigiendo una sonrisa al joven enojado y tomando al pobre joven borracho por las manos para tratar de sentarlo – realmente lo siento, pero no te preocupes yo vivo a lado así que se ira conmigo.

-No, está bien, puedo llevarlos a casa de todos modos aunque me quede no podré regalarme en este lugar- volteando a ver el bullicio de los demás compañeros

-Ya… ¿entonces te parece si nos vamos?

\- …vamos…- tomando a Lee del brazo para dirigirlo a la salida

Después de un viaje adornado por las ocurrencias de un Lee borracho la paciencia de Neji estaba en la cuerda floja, lo único que le guardaba la cordura era la presidencia de aquella joven que tomaba con tanta gracia los comentarios de su amigo y a veces le seguía el juego cosa que le parecía gracioso he incluso tierno por parte de ella.

-Estas acostumbrada a tratar con borrachos… eso es bueno- bajando a Lee del auto con dificultad

-Valla… si fuera sentida me hubiera molestado- dirigiendo una sonrisa aquel joven serio – pero creo que lo tomare como una virtud, gracias.

-Ya… lo dejare en su habitación- abriendo la puerta del departamento

\- Ok, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme estoy en la puerta de lado- abriendo su puerta – Y gracias por traerme, eres muy gentil

Después de decir esas palabras la muchacha cerro la puesta detrás de ella, Neji no sabía si tomar eso como sarcasmo o agradecimiento.


	2. capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II

La puerta de la oficina se había cerrado con furia, la chica sólo veía la expresión del hombre mayor a su lado.

-Disculpe Hyuga-sama, Neji se siente angustiado por las acciones del consejo pero que tenga por seguro que haremos una familia digna del apellido Hyuga. Permiso señor – Sin más que decir la chica se inclinó en señal de respeto y salió de aquella oficina dejando al hombre mayor confundido.

El joven Hyuga no podía creer lo que estaba pasando entre más crecía podía sentir la presión de la familia sobre él, si bien cuando era niño no le importaba ahora de cierta forma comprendía por qué su prima Hinata era introvertida y sumisa pues no era de esperarse con semejantes familiares y amistades; mientras conducía para la universidad recordó que tenía que pasar a la casa de Lee por su abrigo.

-TenTen estas segura que es buena idea aplazar los papeleos- la mira con cierto asombro por la afirmación de aquella chica

-No creas que me hace gracia pero tengo que hacerlo ya que…-Tenten dudo en seguir la oración pero esta también fue interrumpida por el saludo que aquel amigo de Lee

-Lee creo que he dejado algo en tu casa… oh… buenos días… -mirando a la joven que le dedicaba una sonrisa de modo de saludo.

¡Neji! Antes que todo quiero disculparme por aquel incidente en la fiesta pero mira que dejar pasar semanas para venir a buscarme de nuevo- abrazando al joven de ojos claros

Claro… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a recogerlo?

Sí, por supuesto ¡vamos Tenten! –tomando a la chica del brazo

Pe…pero no quiero incomodar a…

Está bien no incomodas Tenten, ya que eres mi amiga ¿no? – decía el chico de cejas encrespadas con cara de puchero a lo cual la chica solo pudo darle una sonrisa de respuesta

Lee… vamos de verdad no tengo tiempo… - camina hacia el coche

-Lee-kun qué le pasa a Hyuga-kun, ¿él siempre es así?-con voz queda para que aquel susodicho no le escuchara

-jajaja sí… sólo que ahora tiene un problemita pero ya se le pasara- sonriendo a la chica

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entraron los tres muchachos el chico con corte de hongo se apresuró a encontrar el abrigo de su amigo, mientras este se quedó en el marco de la puerta con la chica que se trataba de quitar la botas con cierto nerviosismo

-Sería mejor que usaras calzado sin agujetas- viendo como la chica luchaba para desatar el nudo de aquel zapato

\- ¿ah? Sí… creo que tienes razón Hyuga-kun lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- entrando a la casa

-¿Hyuga-kun?- haciendo una mueca – Aunque tiene unos meses que nos conocemos realmente prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, por favor

Tenten se voltio extrañada y lo miro con una expresión de asombro pues no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida de lo que le decía aquel joven pues nunca espero que Hyuga Neji le pidiera que le llamase por su nombre. Así que le dedico una brillante sonrisa cargada de un poco de vergüenza y menciono "Neji-kun" a lo cual el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse eso realmente lo tomo por sorpresa simplemente pensó que la chica le respondería con un tono de sarcasmo, ya que todas sus conversaciones con ella iban en ese hilo pero lo que más lo desconcertó era la sonrisa que la había dado algo en él le fascino, no podía negarlo.

¡Listo! Pensé que de verdad no lo encontraría- dándole el abrigo al chico que esperaba en el marco de la puerta

-Y como lo ibas a encontrar si tienes todo hecho un desastre- empezando a buscar las ollas de la cocina- sopa de miso está bien ¿verdad?

-¿Cenaras aquí?- preguntando con cierto asombro, pues no pudo evitar la familiaridad con que la chica se movía en la cocina de su amigo.

-¿eh?- viendo con asombro a Neji

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros Neji?

-…No… solo… buen provecho- cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tenten no podía creer que los papeles de traslado tardarían mucho ya que de cierta manera pensaba que tendría que tener todo resuelto a final de la maestría pero el tiempo voló y cuando se percató de eso ella ya había pasado los cuatro años en Tokio y a punto de acabar la maestría; así que se decidió ir hasta su antigua ciudad a investigar el porqué de la tardanza, al principio planeo decirle a Lee que la acompañara pero desgraciadamente él se había cargado mucho de trabajo en la empresa y anuqué eran compañeros de sección en la misma empresa la sección de Lee estaba por terminar un proyecto impórtate así que decidió desistir de esa idea, por lo que su última opción era pedirle a Neji que la acompañase a tal viaje.

-Realmente pensé que me dirías que no- sonriendo y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-… y por qué no… - arrancando el auto – nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años ¿no?

-No… no es eso… es sólo que he visto que últimamente has tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa familiar y no quería incomodarte- avergonzada

\- Esta bien, es bueno poderse distraer de vez en cuando. Después de todo lo mejor es estar lejos del viejo por algún tiempo

-¿Tu abuelo sigue presionándote?-con un tono apagado –Pero… es bueno que se preocupe por el futuro de su nieto- la chica al decir esto se percató que Neji tenía una cara seria, más seria de lo habitual. Si bien a Neji no le gustaba hablar mucho de su relación familiar con ella no podía evitar tener cierta confianza entre ellos.

-Lo siento… te ofendí

-No… yo saque el tema…- se sentía un poco apenado por su reacción Tenten no tenía la culpa de su fastidio, pero algo dentro de él le molestaba.

Aquella visita fue de lo más reveladora para Tenten, cuando llegaron al pueblo fueron directo a la oficina de correos en donde después de una hora pudo resolver aquel problema. Ella le pidió a Neji que la dejara un momento en el cementerio pero el insistió en acompañarla, en ese lugar Tenten no pudo evitar las lágrimas pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que no había pisado ese lugar. Podía recordar que el día del entierro, ella no fue capaz de llorar y eso ahora le causaba molestia en primera por pretender ser valiente y en segunda por ser egoísta con los amigos de su hermano que si bien se ofrecieron a ayudarle ella solo se alejó de ellos y se fue a vivir a Tokio, todo eso le estaba pasando factura hasta que pudo sentir la mano de Neji sobre su hombro que trataba de consolarla, ella lo capto, él era malo con las palabras pero en estos años que llevaban de conocerse pudo comprender que es una persona de hechos, así que tomo su mano y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-¡Tenten-chan! ¿Eres tú?

\- Souma-san… - Tenten no pudo evitar su asombro de ver a aquel joven

Aquel chico alegre abrazo a Tenten en cuento estuvo a su alcance y a Neji lo agarro de imprevisto, este chico hablo con Tenten por mucho tiempo y Neji no podía dejar de ver como la chica hacia un catálogo de expresiones ante su acompañante y le pareció fascinante de como ella hace algunas horas estaba hecha un mar de llanto y de pronto podía sonreír con esa dulzura en el rostro. Cuando el chico se ofreció a darles asilo ella se disculpó diciendo que sólo era una visita rápida a lo que Neji refuto y acepto la invitación del joven, Tenten no podía dar crédito a lo que veía Hyuga Neji había dicho que ella tenía cosas que hacer en ese lugar, su afirmación fue tan audaz e intimidante para ella que no pudo negar otra vez la invitación de Souma. Y en efecto aquel tiempo que pasó en ese lugar ella pudo por fin poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia la muerte de su hermano pero Tenten pudo sentir y conocer otra parte del joven Hyuga, él se mostró amable y solidario con ella durante esos dos días sin duda alguna ella sentía que su amistad había perpetrado más.

Días después de aquel viaje Tenten estaba en su ceremonia de graduación y allí estaban sus amigos, ellos dos que se habían convertido en sus hermanos, el primero con toda la gracia y ocurrencias que la divertían y el segundo que se había convertido en un ejemplo de rectitud y seriedad para ella. Ellos que se habían convertido en sus nuevos apoyos y también estaba Souma, el cual si era cierto que fue el mejor amigo de su hermano ahora era un gran consuelo para Tenten.

-Gracias chicos por estar aquí- abrazando a los dos chicos –Gracias Souma-kun por venir desde lejos- acercándose a él

-No hay nada que agradecer Tenten-chan- tomándola de la mano- Por cierto aun no te he dicho, pero me han transferido a la sucursal de Tokio así que en algunos días me he de mudar a esta ciudad.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo!- abrazándole – Cuando estés instalado o necesites ayuda no dudes en contactarme- Sonriendo

Aquel gesto le provoco cierta molestia a Neji ya que él podía notar como la relación de estos dos se había convertido de superior a menor a una más cercana, pero aunque él sabía que le causaba molestia era muy orgulloso para admitirlo. Tenten no pudo evitar como Neji se le quedaba viendo fijo a ella y a Souma y se puso nerviosa, ya que desde hace tiempo ella se sentía intimidada por esos ojos claros y fríos que eran una característica en aquel chico pero desde hace algún tiempo entendió que esa intimidación no era más que nerviosismo, ya que lo sabía, ella se había enamorado de él.


End file.
